The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic communications, and specifically to the field of fraudulent electronic communications. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of detecting and responding to fraudulent electronic communications.
Electronic communications are communications between two entities, and include, but are not limited to, e-mail, text messages, voice phone calls, etc. While the majority of electronic communications are legitimate, a large portion of electronic communications are for nefarious purposes, such as stealing financial information, fraudulently obtaining money, accessing confidential information, etc.